


The Showers

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Obi-Wan's shower is out of order and he has to use the communal showers with the clones. That leads to a... situation.Everyone walks out happy about it, though.(Obi-Wan's shower never got fixed.)
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Comments: 20
Kudos: 508





	1. 4 - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I said "today I'm not writing". The joke is on me because I ended up writing most of this in the subobi server (enablers, the lot of you).
> 
> First chapter has mildly dubious consent because of the setting; second one is very enthusiastic.

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh. The shower in his quarters is out of service, and though the tech service knows about it, the problem isn’t solved yet. He doesn’t want to make a fuss about it but… It does mean that he’ll have to use the communal showers. He’s comfortable with his body and doesn’t mind much, but his men might. There is also, of course, the fact that he is Stewjoni. His cock should be enough to convince them not to look further, but if they do, they’ll have the surprise of seeing soft folds – and for many of them, it will probably be the first time seeing those in real life.

He gathers his toiletries, a set of clean clothes and a towel, and makes his way to the communal showers. He leaves everything on one of the many benches, setting his towel carefully folded on top so he won’t wet his clean clothes. The changing rooms are empty at the moment, but he can hear jeering laughs and general roughhousing from the showers. He undresses quickly and efficiently, chucking his clothes in the laundry trap, and makes his way to the shower projecting as much confidence as he can.

Of course, and eerie quiet falls on the showers the moment he steps into them, his men clearly wondering what he is doing there. Obi-Wan ostensibly doesn’t pay attention to it, but he can’t stop himself from seeing… Well. He didn’t know the clones were that fit and _well-endowed_ , especially the few he notices who are hard and had been either having sex, about to have it, or jerking it by themselves. He averts his eyes, but even as he does so, he feels his mouth go dry and arousal pool down his stomach.

And while obviously, taking care of your hard-on in the communal showers is not a problem for the clones, he isn’t one himself, and jerking off there would be rude. He starts showering in quick, efficient movements, and eventually – thank the Force – before things became too awkward, several clones decide that, since Obi-Wan hasn’t said a thing, they won’t either and return to their states of affairs.

Obi-Wan turns away, because seeing them wrapping hands around their cocks would be too much for him, and keeps his back to them, settling his hands on the wall in front of him and his head under the water to tune everything out a bit. He feels their curiosity and their arousal, and it’s getting to him, no matter how much he chants “don’t get horny” to himself. He knows that if he does end up with an erection, he will face a choice: take care of it in front of them, or walk out of the showers like this and let them all see him walk with his cock hard and bobbing with each step, thighs drenched in his own arousal.

Even that perspective doesn’t help, when they’ve been at war for a while and he doesn’t have time for actual sex, nor many partners available. He closes his eyes for a second, feeling how he’s gotten hard and dripping wet from the sounds and the feelings projected in the Force – though the water hides how wet he is, thank the Force for small mercies. Still, he desperately wants to be filled, and the perspective of his bed and his fingers fucking into his cunt almost make him moan. Jerking off doesn’t sate him the same way, and it makes a mess the clones might notice, which he is trying to avoid – he doesn’t want to walk out while hard, so he’ll have to deal with it as discreetly and quietly as he can. And, well. If he’s discreet enough, his men won’t notice him fingering himself.

Carefully, he starts to rub himself, feeling pleasure shoot down his spine, and he clenches his jaw to keep from making any sound. He doesn’t want to linger – the more he does, the more the clones are likely to notice – so he slides a finger in and, for a second, forgets where he is and throws his head back. He doesn’t make a sound, he trained himself into the habit when he still had Anakin sharing his quarters. It is useful, in moments like this one.

He doesn’t notice the clones watching him, touching themselves as they watch him, a few blowing at the sight he makes, private as it may be. Their arousal is feeding into his own and with the pleasure, his shields are laxer. He doesn't even realize it's not all just his need, just his want. His shoulders visibly relax and he widens his stance a bit to be more stable, and his men can finally see that he has a hand between his legs, and not the way they do it either. They can hardly think about anything seeing his fingers thrust slowly into him, and it only gets worse when they see how he’s shivering from the pleasure he’s giving himself.

At this point, they have stopped trying to pretend they’re not watching: they definitely are, unabashedly so. They also have no problem working their cocks at the sight of him – though they keep eerily silent, for fear of making him stop if he hears them and realizes what’s going on. They don’t want him to stop, but… they’d like to see him come, and they’d like to see better what exactly his hand is doing between his legs. They want to do the same, see if he whines at their fingers.

Eventually they project that want loud enough that Obi-Wan reacts to it instinctively - he pulls his fingers out, turns around to lean his back against the wall, a foot propped against it as well, one hand holding himself open, fingers pinning his folds, the other sliding back, brushing his cock and ready to get to work again. He opens his eyes then, open and exposed, and realizes the position he is in, what exactly he is doing, where he is, and who is watching him.

Everyone freezes-

And then, Wooley, who is the one closest to him and ready to burst, gives his best puppy eyes and pleads.

“Please, sir. Don’t stop. Don’t _stop_.”

His breath hitches for a second and he almost bolts. But the way they're looking at him - Wooley especially - just arouses him more, his cock jolts and leaks and now they can see it. And so he just slides his hand lower and pushes two fingers in, this time, and a part of him is hoping they can see the stretch, so that they can imagine seeing it around their cocks. Cody isn't there, and he jolts against his own fingers at the thought of him walking in to shower like usual, and seeing him like this, wanting him. He parts his lips and sighs, and it is only loud enough for the ones closest to him to hear.

So he thinks about them coming closer, pinning him against the wall, and fucking him the way he desperately wants. It's not much of a stretch to imagine that, when they're all watching him, hard for him.

He meets Waxer's eyes on the other side, and he comes like this, with a quiet gasp - his cock leaks come like it would from a prostate orgasm and his fingers are drenched.

They're really not long to follow, their groans filling the room, and it makes his cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again so quickly. He walks out before it can happen, though. Cody walks in just as he comes out, and, still orgasm-addled, Obi-Wan brushes his slick covered fingers on his lips, before going on. Cody stares back at him, confused – until the vode tell him just what Obi-Wan did. How he fingered himself and brushed the spend against his lips, how they wish it had been them receiving this favour. He tries to catch the taste on his lips, but it is too late. Already gone.

Cody works himself to orgasm thinking about going directly to the source, to be sure to catch it before it is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody doesn’t dare to ask anything, to mention anything. Things happened in a state of limbo that leaves them all reeling. The techs, of course, are taking their damn time. Obi-Wan is far from stupid, he knows exactly why it’s taking so long.

He has taken several showers late at night when everyone else is sleeping - he likes the empty feeling of the showers and the echo of relief and pleasure the troopers leave into the Force there.

But this time he's going at a regular hour again, with the troopers. And this time, Cody is there. And when he walks in, he can tell they want more.

He has thought about it - both seriously, in meditation, and while touching himself, because he cannot forget the high of his troopers eyes on him. Watching him pleasure himself. Hungry for him. And if they want him, why would he deny them? He won't ask for anything, doesn't want to make them feel pressured into anything, when the initial situation was not from anything they did.

But this time, he doesn't stop himself from looking at them - expanses of strong muscles and dark skins, fat cocks hard and flush that make him drool a bit, work-hardened hands stroking heated flesh to completion. They watch him back. A few lick their lips in expectation. The air is thick with arousal and steam, the Force is dripping with need and want. He lets the wave carry him as he walks under the spray, doesn't try to keep himself from hardening. Doesn't turn away as though he were ashamed. He is ashamed, of his own wants, but he would never deny his men.

He washes himself, taking his time, spreading soap over his body and kneading it, closing his eyes as he passes his hands over sensitive nipples. Boil is watching him, pupils wide with arousal. Obi-Wan pinches a nipple, gasps slightly. There's a collective intake of breath as he does so, the sudden realization that- this is different. This is no longer their general trying to quietly, discreetly sort out a deecee problem. This is no longer a Jedi forced to use the communal showers. This is a being, like them, of flesh and want, ripe with possibilities and needs - one need, overwhelming, of hot pulsing flesh spearing him open. Open to sharing his want with them, if not necessarily its completion. They will take whatever he gives, like starving men, willing to quench their thirst between his legs. They are not used to things given without strings attached, and it makes the present all the more precious.

Obi-Wan settles himself in a corner, leaning against a wall and raising his leg to settle it against the other. They can see him well, like this. See his glistening folds open, wet with want, and watch breathily, entranced, as he slowly rubs his fingers against it. His cock his hard against his flat stomach, akin to theirs and yet so different.

Obi-Wan is teasing himself, denying himself what he wants most, and they know it.

It's Cody who breaks the status quo first. They expected it - Cody is their commander, and even if he hadn't been, he's the one closest to Obi-Wan. He crosses the showers straight to Obi-Wan, who pauses to look at him, flushed and trembling slightly. Cody makes sure to let what shields he has thin enough to let the Jedi know just how much he wants it. Wants him. Obi-Wan shivers, and resumes stroking his folds, passing over his cunt to rub more firmly at his clit. He neglects his cock, and it makes Cody want to wrap his lips around it. He also wants to taste him at his core, feel him fluttering on his tongue. He only has one mouth but- for Obi-Wan's sake, there are many of them, and this is another kind of lip service they like much more.

"May I help?" Cody asks, and his voice is low and rough with need, and Obi-Wan shivers.  
"If you'd like", Obi-Wan replies, like Cody would refuse - like any of them would say no.

Cody bends forward, brushes his lips against Obi-Wan in an almost kiss. In an echo of Obi-Wan's fingers on his mouth, of the scent and taste of him within reach of his tongue. He pulls back, just like Obi-Wan did. Grabs his hand and entwines their fingers together - Obi-Wan's are slick and he wants to bring them to his mouth, to suck his essence from them.

But Obi-Wan has been teasing, and so can he.

Cody brings their joined hands back down, their fingers slipping over Obi-Wan, and this time, he gasps quietly. The calluses on Cody's fingers aren't the same as his own, his fingers broader, and when he looks down, they contrast nicely with the pink of his flesh. He wraps an arm around him, pulls him from the wall to fit himself against his back. His cock slides between Obi-Wan's cheeks, and Cody grits his teeth against the feeling. Carefully, he reaches out with his free hand, and wraps his fingers around his cock, slowly jerking him, as their hands still stroke over his opening, far from satisfying, teasing enough that Obi-Wan is trembling.

"Do you have any idea what you do to us?" he whispers in his ear. "How you look when you're like this?"

His lips are brushing against the shell of Obi-Wan's ear, and he lets himself gently pull the lobe between his teeth.

He looks up from red damp hair, to his _vode_ who watch with hungry gazes, fisting hard cocks in unforgiving hands. These hands have not known gentleness nor peace, not even for their own flesh, but for Obi-Wan? For Obi-Wan, they're ready to make their touch as light as a hummingbird.

He lets him guide their hands, pushing their two middle fingers into him. The warm flesh gives under the pressure and Obi-Wan is tight in a way that makes Cody crave him even more. Crave to feel him around his cock, steadily dripping over Obi-Wan's skin. They gently thrust once, twice, in a simulacra of something that would probably make Cody die on the spot, before Cody tugs their hands away and lifts Obi-Wan's fingers to his lips. Licks at them tentatively, before sucking them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and tasting him, thinking, maybe, this will quench his first.

It does not - it only stokes the inferno roaring within him.

Cody is shaking. He is only vaguely conscious of that. It doesn't seem important, right now. He wants more. He wants Obi-Wan to shake apart on his tongue, to come on his lips, wants to taste both his arousal and his pleasure.

But Cody has never been alone, and clones share. Space, comfort, warmth, pleasure. They share, in a way nat-borns don't understand, can't understand. Cody looks up, and his men are looking at them. They want as much as he does, but they will hold back, just like he will, for what Obi-Wan is willing to give.

He doesn't quite know how to ask Obi-Wan that, though. Obi-Wan has always been generous with them, he gives, again and again, even what he doesn't have. Cody doesn't know how to ask - Obi-Wan does.

"If you want to share, Cody", he says breathily.

He doesn't finish his sentence.

"I want to eat you out", Cody blurts out, all his blood gone south.

With the way Obi-Wan moans quietly and shakes in his arms, he concludes that Obi-Wan is amenable to the idea. He wonders what it would take to make him scream. To hear the echo of his moans filling the showers.

He slides out of behind him and kneels between his legs, dark red curls inviting him to come closer. A flick of his fingers and he has Waxer and Wooley coming up to hold Obi-Wan steady. Then, only then, does he hike Obi-Wan's leg up, hooking it over his shoulder and burying his face in the warm space between his thighs.

Obi-Wan wonders if he'll manage to hold on, when Waxer curls a hand around his cock, loosely stroking it, while Wooley ducks his head and licks at an exposed nipple. He shivers, holds on.

Cody licks at him, and he gasps and grinds down, as much as he can. Tries to grab his hair to pull him closer, but- there is another one of his men pulling his fingers into his mouth, Waxer and Wooley both never letting go.

Obi-Wan can tell Cody doesn't actually know what the hell he is doing. It figures, with him being constantly surrounded by clones, that a cunt is something entirely novel - but he is curious and daring, and what he lacks in technique, he makes up with enthusiasm. It helps that he is not the only one with hands on him, and Obi-Wan is quickly getting overwhelmed, and though his arousal climbs, he's still aching with the need to be filled. It came close when he had both their fingers inside, but Cody didn't let him have that for long.

He wonders, if he pleads, if Cody will listen. If he'll be merciful. The Cody he imagined in his fantasies is ruthless and makes him come over and over, pushing him into overstimulation. The Cody in his fantasies gives him that edge of pain he likes so much, but- Cody, the real one, the one kneeling between his legs and slowly figuring out how to fuck him with his tongue, has been nothing but soft and gentle. They both know he isn't made of glass. The clones don't own much - not even their own lives - but what little they have, they cherish. It makes sense, then, that they'd touch his body just as reverently.

He comes suddenly, not expecting it, when Cody pushes a finger into him again and - probably accidentally - rubs against his g-spot. He lets out a strangled scream, too surprised to mute himself. He imagined, many times, how overwhelming being taken by two at once would be. One cock slamming into his G-spot, another abusing his prostate, using him. Wrecking him.

He still wonders, but now, those are his men's cocks he imagines pounding into him.

His orgasm is still ripping through him, dragged out by Cody's insistent lapping and sucking at his clit and Waxer's hand around his spilled cock and Wooley's lips on his nipple and Gearshift's mouth around his fingers and- So many hands on him.

He's panting, trembling from aftershocks - and yet he still craves.

"Fuck me", Obi-Wan begs, and he looks wonderful and debauched and Cody is pretty sure it is a miracle he hasn't come yet, and the plead lances through him, both painful and pleasurable.

"Cody please", he asks again, writhing against the hands of the _vode_ , and his cunt is still fluttering, his cock spent and limp, but he's pleading and. Cody is not a weak man, but he has never been good at refusing things to three people: one is Rex, the other is Wooley, the last is Obi-Wan.

"Please", Obi-Wan says again, weaker, bucking his hips, searching for friction, for something and Cody takes a deep breath.

He still has the taste of him on his tongue, his scent burnt into his memory, and it will keep him warm during the cold nights, to think back of his face between Obi-Wan's legs.

"We can hold him for you", Waxer proposes, and Cody nods.

He had dreams of pinning Obi-Wan to the cold tiles and fucking him into it. But the Obi-Wan in his fantasies cannot be hurt. This is the real Obi-Wan, of flesh and bone, who will bruise and bleed if he's not careful. Cody doesn't have much, but his Jedi is precious.

Waxer and Gearshift lift Obi-Wan up, holding his legs open, on display, for the brothers who are looking, Boil at his back, securing him. Cody is too wound up to make much ceremony of this, and Obi-Wan has already pleaded thrice. He steps between his legs, grabs his thighs. Sinking into Obi-Wan is easy. It is a homecoming he never expected, warm and tight and wet around him, still sensitive from his orgasm.

Obi-Wan arches and struggles into their hands, gasping louder and pulling him in further. _More_ everything in him says. And Cody delivers - hard, long rolls of his hips that make him keen and the sound echoes, and Cody wants more but

He's losing control, close to breaking, and Obi-Wan is so close already.

The rolls turn to harsh snaps forward, Obi-Wan held tight by the _vode_ , and Cody pulls out just before he spills - a bit too late, maybe, his release splattering over Obi-Wan's cunt and painting his cock and the curls of his hairs. Obi-Wan is coming, too, his cock spilling again over his stomach, hole tightening and clenching, a sound of pure extasy falling from his mouth.

Cody steps back, panting, and startles when he feels a hand against his arm. He watches, entranced, as his Chief Medical Officer, Crossbones, steps forward and fingers his release back into Obi-Wan, who howls and trembles, the feeling clearly too much so soon after his orgasm. He can’t hear what they say over the roaring in his ears and the sound of water hitting the tiles, and the pants of the _vode_ who are bringing themselves to orgasm from the sight.

“You got one more in you”, he finally hears Crossbones say. “Come, Obi-Wan”, he says, his thumb rubbing in the fleshy part of Obi-Wan’s junk and making him thrash around and moan loudly, lewdly, his cock still limp but spurting some more spunk.

Cody discovers then that Stewjoni are capable of multiple consecutive orgasms. He likes knowing this.

Obi-Wan’s legs don't hold him anymore, when they wash him again, hands rubbing between his legs, sometimes dipping in, discovering his extraordinary sensitivity. Wooley gets him to come once more when, with Waxer and Gearshift holding Obi-Wan, he fucks him in slow, deep strokes. Himself spills on the ground, grinning, pleased and sated. Obi-Wan is falling asleep already, and Cody realizes, with much relief, that he now knows how to make his general sleep.

If the methods happen to be extremely beneficial to him and his men, well...

Who is going to complain?


End file.
